


博君一肖·R·养太熟的白眼狼

by BanMye



Category: r - Fandom, 博君一肖, 肉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanMye/pseuds/BanMye
Summary: 剧情车 · 伪父子 · 身体契合 · 叫爸爸
Kudos: 23





	博君一肖·R·养太熟的白眼狼

1.

肖老师表示很头疼。

家里那个小白眼狼天天在学校掐着点儿似的闯祸，刚下完课回到教师办公室屁股都还没来得及坐暖和，原本上课期间调成静音的手机便在衬衣口袋里疯狂的震动起来。

初中部同事兼昔日同窗的声音跟炸了锅似的在电话那头响起。

“哎哟喂肖老师你可算下课了。”

“刚刚拖了会儿堂，怎么了李老师？”

“赶紧下来一趟吧。”

“你家王一博又跟同学打起来了！！！”

得，这已经是刚开学升入初中以来一个礼拜内请家长的第八次。肖战从来没这么庆幸过自己是个老师的同时，也感谢着王一博的班主任是自个儿大学时期同寝的好兄弟。不然这他妈天天丢了工作不管往学校里边儿跑不说，孩子不被开除劝退才有个鬼。

小兔崽子你给老子等着。

肖战急急忙忙的跟别的任课老师换了课，穿过低年级教室的走廊来到初中部教导主任的办公室门口。神色复杂的看了眼靠在一旁的好哥们兼儿子他班主任，对方摊了摊手表示很无奈，指着门压低了嗓子说道。

“不怪我啊，恶鸡婆刚好巡查才把他逮了个现行。”

那副幸灾乐祸又似乎在说您自求多福的表情，看得肖战咬牙切齿地挥了下拐子。清了清嗓子收起一副要揍人的样儿，深呼吸一口后推门而入。

“纪主任。”

“小肖啊。来，坐。”

王一博站在沙发边儿埋着脑袋看不清脸，背在身后的手揪着自己的校服下摆。刚想趁没人注意抬头看看，就收到来自他名义上的爹的一记眼刀，吓得赶紧把头低下来，那怂样就差没找个地洞钻一钻。

纪主任端着杯茶落了座，看着肖战坐得挺直的背，带着一丝赞许地看了他一眼。

“叫你来呢，不为别的。”

“这才刚开学第一周嘛，能理解，孩子们互相之间肯定有个了解的过程。但你家王一博三天两头和同学又是吵架又是打架的，宿舍里也时不时有同学来反应说晚上太吵睡不了觉想申请换寝。”

“这也有点太不像话了是不是。”

好在纪主任了解自个儿情况，倒也不会真的太为难。

肖战习以为常的将双手交握放在膝盖上，似乎听的很认真般附和着话音点了点头，其实脑子里天马行空的那根火柴人已经把王一博吊起来翻来覆去的抽打了几十上百下。

王一博侧了侧头，余光看向肖战一边认真听教嗯嗯的回答，一边抿着嘴避免直视对方的眼睛。

呵，他就知道。

这家伙不但没在听，指不定脑子里开的小差早就已经窜出去八里地了。

2.

约末一个多小时后，肖战自个儿也没好到哪里去的领着双眼放空走神到魂儿都没了的王一博回到办公室。室内空无一人，大家都在上课。

“你怎么回事儿啊你，这礼拜都多少次了？”

“王一博你不嫌丢人我还嫌丢人呢。”

埋着头仍不老实的脑门顶儿被戳了戳，王一博茫然的抬头撞见那人气鼓鼓的腮帮子，手里还不紧不慢的挽着自个儿的衬衣袖口，张了张口。

“.....我疼。”

脚尖刻意地在周围地上来回划拉了几圈，肖战顺着他的眼神往下看。膝盖被磨破好大一个口子露出些红肉来，刚才没来得及注意，顺着小腿骨流了一片的血早就干涸黏在皮肤上，就连鞋尖也染上几滴红。

叹了口气，认命般翻出办公室常备的医药箱。肖战蹲在小孩儿面前，拿了沾好碘伏的棉棒轻轻擦拭着伤口，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。

“你就是来讨债来了吧王一博。”

“小屁孩好的不学学打架，能耐了你还。”

“下次再敢打架受伤你看我还管不管你了。”

待伤口包扎好后，一直沉默着不知道在想些什么的王一博踢了踢腿，看着膝盖上被贴的稳稳当当的纱布。下意识伸出手拽住了那片转过身收拾着东西的衣角。

“.........不住校。”

“要回家。”

看着扭过头咬住自己下唇似乎正在强憋情绪的小孩，长长了的发丝扫在眼睛上打出一片阴影，躲在下方的眼角委委屈屈的呛着眼泪打转。

合着接连闹腾这么久，就为这个？

初中不是必须住校，作为老师的肖战每天拖会儿堂偶尔批改下试卷再备会儿课，下班儿回家几乎都接近六七点。家里没人做饭，不想连带着长身体的孩子也天天饿着肚子等自个儿回家。肖战趁开学注册的时候顺手就把王一博的名字也留在了住校名单上。

没来得及提前和小孩商量，估计是不习惯不高兴了。

下课铃正好响起，今儿个没课又不担班主任头衔的肖战犹豫了几秒钟，抬脚轻轻踹了踹还发着呆的王一博。

“回你教室拎书包。”

“...啊？”

“愣着干嘛，拿了收拾东西去。”

王一博似乎还是没反应过来，呆呆地把肖战望着。

“咱回家。”

3.

不用住校还被光明正大的带着翘了两节课的感觉，爽得简直要与太阳肩并肩。

收拾打包完宿舍里所有家当也就那么点，肖战的双肩包被塞得满满当当。王一博高兴地眼睛都眯成一条缝，也不管腿上疼不疼了，屁颠颠儿地跟着肖战出了学校往家走。

太过于得瑟的小孩子总是要吃绊子。

说的就是王一博。

被路上石阶绊倒摔了个狗啃泥，膝盖上被包扎得漂漂亮亮的纱布又渗出一丝丝血迹。听到动静的肖战回头把趴在地上的王一博拽起来，拍了拍他身上沾的灰。

“臭小子你乐呵什么呢。”

眼前的小屁孩痛得呲牙咧嘴的，挣开他的手倔强的想往前走，还没等迈出第二步便软呼呼的又要摔倒。肖战连忙伸手又扶住他，瞪了他一眼后双手托住小孩儿屁股用力一提将整个人抱起来，双腿叉开挂在腰两边。

“老实点儿。”

还没反应过来的王一博被人跟抱小孩儿似的抱在怀里，呆呆地看着那双近在咫尺的眼睛里流光溢转，一闪一闪地倒映出自己的脸。

没由来地涨红了一张脸，也不知是羞还是愤。

从来没这么抱过别人，更何况是自己户口本上写的清清楚楚的儿子的肖战玩心大起，托在他屁股上的手颠了颠。

“来~叫爸爸。”

王一博为了保持平衡而扶在肖战肩膀上的那只手紧了紧，抓住衬衣的指尖泛白。羞透了的一张脸急急忙忙向肖战耳后靠去，埋在他看不见的地方红得快要滴出水儿来。

阵阵微风吹过，带起一股淡雅又干净的香皂味儿窜入鼻尖，有什么东西在胸腔内汹涌地发热，烫得那颗心脏跳动声越来越大，响彻耳边。

咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。

“....想的美。”

“小白眼儿狼。”

4.

王一博高中是直升的原校。

终于从一楼搬上五楼，除了每天多爬的那些美其名曰劳逸结合需要运动的阶梯之外，一日比一日多的课业和还没习惯的压迫感让王一博过上了高中充实又忙碌的生活。

就是不知道，天天和他家里那位长辈抬头不见低头见，到底是好是坏。

“把书翻到第95页，今天我们讲.....”

讲台上那人穿着上周发了奖金新买的那件黑色丝质衬衫，收腰的设计勾勒出一片美好的弧度，衬得他露出的肌肤更白皙透亮。金丝边的镜框挂在鼻梁上，透出一股子禁欲的味儿来。

对，禁欲。就是这个词。

王一博掌心撑着脑袋，支在课桌上。手里的笔就快转出朵花儿来。窸窸窣窣的翻书声，空调鼓风机嗡嗡的转动声，还有那人含糊不清着讲课的声音似乎都听不见了。

只有那截藏在衬衣下纤细的腰身，还有那一张一合的红唇，不断在眼前放大。

十六七岁的年纪，那些该懂的不该懂的。

哪儿躲得过青春期懵懂好奇的少年。

买这件衬衫当天，王一博套着卫衣坐在试衣间门外的沙发上。虽然实在不懂里边儿那位为什么看上了不直接打包带走非要试穿一下再决定的购物习惯，百般无聊的将卫衣帽子拉上盖住头和半张脸，挡住人来人往间投向自己的那些好奇的视线。

“好看吗！”

闻言从手机屏幕里抬起头的王一博看晃了神。

这些年常被路人同学用惊艳的眼神注视，又时常听闻那些极其夸张的赞美。王一博对自己的脸早已有个清晰的认知。什么人间绝色，滥用陈词。

直到今天肖战站在他面前，他才明白。

真正的人间绝色，不过如此。

店员得了空子走过来，用着极其高昂的语调和崇拜的眼神望着镜子前的肖战，就差没鼓掌叫好。

“这件真是太适合您了！您看您弟弟都看呆了！”

嗓子哑了哑，身体深处传来一丝躁动，一股热流疯狂地朝下方涌去。王一博张了张口想反驳些什么，最终无言地拉过一旁的背包压在怀里，盖住自己蠢蠢欲动的下身。眼神却还死死的抓在那人身上。

“不是弟弟，这是我儿子！”

“啊？您儿子都这么大啦？哎哟您看着也太年轻了吧！”

肖战自来熟的和店员聊起了天，那古灵精怪又得瑟的模样看得王一博牙痒痒的，恨不得在哪儿咬上一口磨一磨止止痒。

5.

高考结束后，本该轻松的家里却难得一见的氛围严肃，王一博坐直了腰，看着沙发那头抱着个手面色微怔的肖战，嗓子眼儿里就跟堵了块石头似的，闷得他心脏也硬硬的哽得疼。

“你刚刚说，你志愿填的哪儿？”

“xxx舞蹈学院。”

“王一博，你能耐了啊。”

“...........”

自从王一博15岁起缠着他报了个课外舞蹈班开始，肖战就隐约感觉到他志向不在正正经经考个大学找份稳定工作上。但没想到的是这小崽子居然敢瞒着他自个儿悄悄摸摸的就把志愿给填了，还清一色一水儿的全给填了同一个名字。

气不打一处来。

肖战也不知道自己到底在生哪门子的气。

怪他没提前和家里商量？不是。气他一点儿后路也不给自己留？也不是。气他翅膀硬了去别的城市读书其实是想脱离这个家？他知道他没有这个意思。

还是说，气他长大了，不是自己怀里那个小孩子，有自己的想法和执着，不再像小时候那样依赖他了....

或者，气他接下来四年生活里都不再有自己，又或者是往后的人生规划里，说不定也再也不会有他了。

可自己本来，也就不是他的亲生父亲。

肖战说不上来，感觉什么都像，又感觉什么都不像。

有颗早已发了芽的种子终于冲破层层泥土，在黑暗中露出了一道边儿。不知道有没有人发现它，也不知道有没有人愿意看看它。

6.

僵硬的气氛一直持续到临行前的那个夜里。

王一博和即将各奔东西的同学举行了最后一场名为青春的告别宴，喝得烂醉如泥。还是肖战接到电话后，亲自出马将他从酒桌上强行接回来。

“我还要喝...酒呢！”

肖战翻了个白眼没好气的拍了拍他的背，明明都趴在马桶上吐得不知今夕是何夕了，嘴里还嚷嚷着续摊儿继续拿酒来。

收拾好的行李早就摆在客厅沙发边，从小都不知道好好整理为何物的臭小子，行李还是自己手把手的整理收纳好以后给打的包。满满的衣服鞋子，还有他平日里最珍爱的滑板，孤零零的摆在行李箱顶上。

刚给擦干净脸扶着他从浴室出来，路过客厅的时候脚下一个踉跄没站稳，两个人一起摔倒在地。

“......肖战？”

他伸手去拉被自己垫在身下的人，看着肖战抚着后脑痛呼。酒意尚浓的他没忍住覆上他的手，帮他一起揉着。

“疼不疼？”

肖战还没来得及从疼痛中缓过神来，听到王一博只呼自己大名，下意识的伸手想去锤他，嘴里含糊不清道。

“你...小白眼儿狼，喊什么呢。”

指尖刚刚触到胸口便被那人抓住握在手里，不知何时都长这么大的手掌将自己整只手都包裹在掌心里。

热得发烫，紧得发疼。

刚刚一摔，王一博脑子里混沌的酒意其实已经去了三分之一。他想，借酒装疯。肖战总不会怪他的。

“......肖战，肖战。”

“你想不想我留下来？”

“明天...明天我就要走了，你会想我吗？”

“我不走了好不好...”

“你叫我留下来好不好..”

“你说，我就留下来。哪儿也不去了，好不好？”

一接连好几个好不好，温柔又缱绻。

肖战觉得自己可能是被刚刚那一下摔得脑子出了问题，眼神怔怔的看向还趴在他身上赖着不起的王一博。他不傻，哪怕是傻子，也能听出来这早已超过了养父子之间的感情。

嗓子眼儿和胸腔里像是被灌了铅，疼得厉害。

说不出话，也没力气推开他。

“我喜欢你..”

“你也喜欢我....好不好...？”

7.

王一博离开的那天是个艳阳天。

肖战没去送他，躺在床上楞楞地看着天花板。窗外大好的阳光被挡在厚厚的窗帘后边儿，偶尔随风飘起时见缝插针地射出一道光，刺得他眼睛生疼。

家里空荡荡的，一点人气儿都没有。他就这样强迫自己发呆已经不知道是第多少个小时了，屋外也没再传来滑板乒乒乓乓的碰撞声，隔壁房间的东西也早已空了一大半。肖战脑子里一片空白，闭上眼只看得见王一博那双含了泪的眸子，耳边只听得见那句似一时冲动又似实在按耐不住的喜欢。

你看，小孩子就是这样。

挥挥手就能走掉，把所有隐晦又难堪的事都留给别人。

肖战突地就想起当年第一次见到他时的模样。

刚过十岁的小男孩，眼里一片死寂。一次天灾人祸中失去双亲，没有一个亲人愿意接纳的烂摊子。流离失所，几经辗转，来到他当时做志愿者的孤儿院。

连续十几天藏在枕头底下的糖果像一颗小石子，破了沉寂的潭水。在小孩儿住下后的第三周，他终于换来了一句怯生生的哥哥，以及眼巴巴望着他的眼神，还有那双紧紧拽着他衣角的小手。

刚踏入社会不久的肖战那时也不知道自己哪儿来的一腔勇气，同样从小失去双亲的他大概也是迫不及待地想拥有一个真正的家。随后毅然决然的在领养书上签了字，向那个白嫩嫩的小孩展开了怀抱。

“一博，跟哥哥回家好不好？”

时光流逝如梦，转眼间自己羽翼下的小孩儿长大了，在互相陪伴第九年的刚开头，很努力的展开了自己的翅膀，独自飞往了别的城市。

也离开了，他。

肖战觉得自己心里空掉一块，不知从何而来的风呼啦啦地朝里吹，刮得心肉又疼又涩。他知道有什么不一样了，却又隐隐约约地不想承认，到底是什么变了。

脑子里有一个声音疯狂告诫着他，

不要，千万不要。

8.

看着镜子里大汗淋漓的自己，王一博捏着把杆的手青筋暴起，指尖泛着一股苍凉的白。他已经半年没回过家了，眼看着寒假日期一天天逼近，心里念着想着的那个人却好似蒸发了一般。整整六个半月，没有一通电话，甚至没有一条短信。

每天强迫自己最早来，最晚走。把自己的空闲时间几乎压缩到了极致，他只想将自己填得再满一些。这样体内就不会有任何一处空荡荡的地方在肆虐着提醒他，他是不是失去了最重要的人。

自打那天夜里被告白惊到浑身发抖的人落荒而逃，他同他之间最基本的联络都彻底消失。

他不敢去问，你有没有听到，你能不能回应。

他害怕得不到答案，又害怕真的听到答案。

就这样无解也挺好的，他想。至少一直逃避，就可以一直留着那点隐晦的念想。

春节临近，冷冷清清的家里一点儿喜庆的节日气息都没有。肖战觉得他似乎又回到了十几岁的日子，做什么都是孤身一人。过了九年有人陪伴的春节，猛地失去了烟火气，竟有些不习惯。

没人再指定了馅儿缠着他包饺子，就为了家里有个年样儿。也没人再吵着要看着春晚热热闹闹的吃饭，嘻嘻哈哈的学着电视里那些片段逗他开心。没人偷偷摸摸跑去买了炮仗拽着他出门疯闹，带他找那些童年里失去的快乐。更没人再透过烟花棒虔诚又专注地看向他，似乎要把这一份独一无二的爱满满当当的献给他。

那些披着养父子的皮，藏着掖着不敢见光的感情。

可他竟然，时到如今才明白。

肖战握着的手机烫得烙手，失神间电话已经拨出，嘟嘟的接通声一刀一刀的凌迟着他的血肉。就当他几乎放弃想要挂断时，熟悉的声音带着沙哑响起。

“...喂。”

“.......喂。过年，你回来吗？”

电话那头声音嘈杂，还没等到回答便听见一个娇俏的女声在嚷嚷着什么，透过扩音器传来的声音带着些许电流，密密麻麻的扎上肖战心尖儿。

“王一博明天咱们去哪儿吃饭呀！”

手一抖，电话掉进刚烧开的水壶里，浸了个透湿。

9.

自那日起电话再也没播回来。

肖战还是被同事的新春祝福短信提醒后才反应过来今天是大年三十，等从晃神当中清醒过来时，手里已经提着买好的菜站在了家门口。

摇了摇头，还是打算包一顿饺子。

既然买了，就不能浪费。对，不能浪费。

直到电视机里传来春节联欢晚会开场的歌曲声时，肖战才反应过来呆坐在餐桌前的自己有多可笑。本该散发着热气的饺子已经冷成黏糊糊的一坨。尝试着用筷子拨了拨，里面明显未熟的馅儿这才露出来。

手边儿还摆着两瓶买菜时鬼使神差捎回来的啤酒。

拿起一罐一口气闷了大半瓶，肖战捏得瓶身几乎快变了形。悬挂在头顶的灯照出一片空落落的影子，电视机里传来一群人阖家欢乐的祝福声，夹杂着家里暖气冷冷清清的回响。手捂上脸颊，一滴滴热泪顺着指缝溜走打湿了袖口。没由来地情绪失控。

酒壮怂人胆，大概就是这个道理。

“喂...王一博吗.....”

“是我。”

“你为什么不回来。”

“你凭什么留我一个人过年。”

肖战有些喏喏的开口，借着酒意脑子里的那些隐晦越发清晰，整个人冻得发抖。他终于肯承认自己的胆怯和懦弱，以及那一些不可告人的恐惧。

他好害怕，刚尝到世界精彩的他，还愿不愿意回到这一方小天地里来。

“你是不是交女朋友了呀...”

“要是有喜欢的，嗝。你记得带回来给爸爸看呀。”

他自嘲般笑了笑，打了个酒嗝儿，酒气蒸得眼睛发红。

“我不怪你啦。”

我不怪你一时兴起，也不怪你回头是岸。

电话那头除了呼吸声一无所有，肖战终是被呼啸而过的风逼出了哭腔。

“我给你包了好多好多饺子。”

“你回来好不好....”

不爱吃水果的自己总是下意识的买回大一堆菠萝，讨厌香菜却也还是包了香菜馅儿的饺子，天生喜静不爱动却也甘愿陪着疯闹甘愿被并不好笑的笑话逗得眯眼露齿。被告白的那个夜晚强压着震惊却还耐着心听完了所有，分明知道不应该却假装不知地容忍了一次又一次明里暗里的示意......

他并非天生是同，但他爱上了自己的儿子。

他不敢说，不敢说啊。

10.

“你开门。”

着急赶回来的王一博气喘吁吁地站在家门前，手机靠在耳边。门内和电话里传来一阵又一阵的抽泣交杂着显得那么不真切。手控制不住的颤抖，差点连手机都拿不稳。钥匙还在裤子口袋里等待着主人的使用，他却突然不愿意亲手开这道门了。

他要耐心地等。

等那人亲自走过来，打开这一道隔在中间的门。

然后告诉他，欢迎回来。

门外传来几声用力的敲门声，肖战站起身跌跌撞撞的走过去，手握住把手的那一瞬间，犹豫又涌上心头。

他知道这意味着什么。

如果今天打开了这扇门，他们就再也回不去最单纯的父子关系。前踏一步是深渊，后退一步是地狱。选择权在肖战手里，这似乎是门外那人给予的最体贴的温柔。

王一博听见动静，整个人发了狂一般扑了过去。猩红的眼睛死死盯着门板，里面站着他心里装了五年多的那道身影，声音从紧咬着的牙缝间透出。

“肖战...肖战。”

“你不要害怕。”

“有我在，以后我们都不要害怕。”

“好不好。”

门响，一道急切又热烈的身影落入怀中。

王一博拥住哭得不成样子的他，一只手轻柔地抚慰着他后背。耳边传来湿热的鼻息，还带着哭腔。

“我不害怕了.....你不要走。”

身下衣摆被攥紧，一如小时候他那样。

“我不走了，我不会再离开你了。”

只要在一起，就没什么好怕的。

用力的指尖被温柔的展开再握紧，滚烫的掌心包括住冰凉的手，终于十指紧扣。

11.

床上两道交缠的身影紧紧的贴在一起，王一博湿热的舌头舔上白皙的颈，顺着身下人流淌的泪痕一路向上。舌尖卷了卷还残留在眼角的泪滴，虔诚又温柔的落下一吻。

“不哭了，嗯？”

似乎还没从哭泣中缓过劲儿来的肖战哭嗝儿一个接着一个，顶着一副挪揄又缱绻的眼神伸手锤了锤他的肩。没等收回手便被抓住绕向那人颈后环抱住，轻柔的吻随之袭上唇边那颗痣轻轻啄着。

细细密密的痒让肖战张开了嘴，迎接王一博急切又热辣的吻。舌尖舔过上颚来到贝齿，轻轻一勾便惹得一声嘤咛。不安分的手在腰侧来回摩擦着，因为家里开了暖气只着一件单衣的肖战抖了抖身子，下身微妙的起了反应，顶到了王一博早就鼓得硕大的裤裆。

“唔....”

被吻得迷迷糊糊间下身一凉，肖战瞪大了眼，也没管王一博直接伸手推开他后试图拽过被子挡住自己，两条敞在空气中的长腿不安地颤栗着。

王一博挺直了腰，居高临下的看着身下赤裸着大半个身体的肖战，眼底发了狠的猩红一片。伸手按住他拽着被子的手拖到自己身下鼓起涨大的地方，用力的按压着。看着他羞红了脸不敢直视自己而躲躲闪闪四下乱瞟的眼神，慢条斯理的扯住衣摆用极其性感的慢动作脱了下来，特意露出这大半年因跳舞练就的八块腹肌在他面前晃着，恶意的向上顶了顶胯。

“你....你别.....”

引导着肖战的手拉开裤子拉链，隔着一层布料感受着他的炙热滚烫。停留一会儿后不满足的将掌心里那只手塞进内裤里，真正毫无阻碍的触碰到粗壮的肉棒，肖战被烫得整个人都抖了抖。

“帮帮我。”

肖战看着他满头憋出的汗水，咬了咬下唇终于肯直视着他。没说话地直接动了动手腕，掏出被禁锢已久的肉棒揉捏着，龟头渗出的液体随着撸动将整个茎身都打湿了个彻彻底底。

王一博忍不住发力提腰沉胯，就着他的手疯狂顶弄。

被喜欢的人握在手里的滋味实在太爽。

初经人事的王一博按耐不住汹涌的快感，几十下后泄在那人手里。喘着粗气汗津津的趴向肖战身上，用手将他扫到眼睛的头发拢到脑后，用鼻尖蹭着那一片露出的光洁细腻的额头。

“肖战...我想要你。”

“可以吗？”

眸子里倒映出的自己烫得肖战心尖儿都发热，胡乱地把手塞给那人，展开手中残留的精液给他看。

“.....用这个。”

反正那是他浑浑噩噩度日的那段时间里偶然间看见的。

12.

精液被涂抹在后穴，王一博伸了根手指轻轻按压着穴口敏感的嫩肉，指甲搔刮着四周，紧闭的小口终于微微地打开一条了细缝，隐隐约约露出内里嫣红的肉壁。

指尖探入的瞬间便被一阵滚烫吸住，身下人呼吸急促起来，一条腿不自觉地摩擦着他的侧腰。

“疼吗？”

肖战摇了摇头，红着脸地望向王一博。

“有点....涨涨的..”

不知按压到哪一处凸起，激得肖战惊呼出声的刹那，手指骤然被吸紧，指尖滑过一股又一股的水儿。王一博知道他碰着了肖战的敏感点，得了趣儿似的加了第二根手指。一齐往那处用力摩擦着。

“哈...别..别碰那儿....呜.....”

开拓到三指的时候肖战的下身已经沾满了湿湿嗒嗒的淫液，糊得满屁股潮湿。王一博一手握住一边大力地揉捏着，落下一道道暗红的指痕。刚刚才释放过一次的肉棒又高高翘起抵在穴口，收缩着的嫩肉几乎就要把他整个吃进去。

理智尚存的王一博俯下身与肖战交换一个黏腻又甜蜜的吻，肉棒试探性的顶入一个头便被热浪的内壁含得紧紧的，似乎不能再前进半分。私密处被强硬撑开，难以忽略的异物侵入感越来越清晰，肖战感觉腹中多了一股怪异的沉垂感，涨得发疼。

“啊.....”

王一博紧张的看向肖战皱起的眉头，龟头就楞楞地卡在穴口不敢再动。伸手握住他茎身，指腹时不时摩挲过柔嫩的顶端，唇舌同时沿着肖战的耳垂、肩窝、锁骨一路吻到胸口，张口含住了已经挺立起来的红樱。

“别....啊....别舔了...”

肉穴随着敏感带被吮吻而涌出一大股水儿，堵在肠道内那硕大的龟头被泡得暖呼呼的。上下都被夹击的肖战疼痛感骤然减少，含着肉棒的后穴也放松了些。

“可以吗，我轻轻的。”

“痛你就和我说。”

“嗯...不是很疼了...你进来....吧啊....”

话音还未结束，王一博一记挺身将肉棒插入到底。高高翘起的弧度正好顶在能让肖战欲仙欲死的那个点上，肉穴紧紧地箍住阴茎根部，耻毛纠缠在一起。

“啊——那里...不行啊...哈....”

一瞬间鲜明的热度让肖战都忘了疼，又硬又烫的龟头撞上敏感点的一刹那，下身颤抖着吐出一股粘稠的液体。

王一博痴了一般的看着肖战因为承受不住快感而高高扬起的头，又诧异又惊喜的将他整个人揽入怀里，像是确认什么一般将肉棒抽出又重重的朝深处一顶。见他又狠狠的颤栗一番后轻笑出声，将头埋在对方耳边。

“你看，我们天生就适合在一起。”

不用刻意迎合地找插入角度，只要以最直接了单的方式直直的插进去，就能准确无误的触碰到花心。

双眼失神的肖战随着抽插的节奏身体起伏，像溺水的小舟在快感的波浪中挣扎摇曳。一边羞臊的抬起手想捂住嘴，一边又忍不住从嗓子眼儿里呻吟出声。

“太快...啊....慢.....慢一点...一博....慢啊...”

王一博吻去他失焦的眼角流出的泪水，恶劣的小孩子心性使得他玩心大发，好像真的听了话一般的插到最深处后慢下速度，抵在花心上用力的磨。

“爸爸。”

“真的要慢一点吗？”

13.

几近高潮。

肖战那双含着情泪又异常坚定的眼睛望向王一博，爱意与眷恋越积越浓。下身有力的顶弄不间断的将他送往天堂，快感如骇浪，高潮来临时终于将仅剩的那一丝羞耻心远远冲出了理智的范畴。

他无法克制自己一般抚上王一博的后脑将他拉近，也顾不得什么羞不羞了，直视着蹭上了他的唇。

“一博...啊...我爱你...好爱你....”

王一博怔大了双眼，看着眼前陷入高潮还不断表明心意的他发了狠，双手托着肖战的腰臀抬高紧贴着自己的胯部，然后飞快摆动起了腰身。力度极悍，撞击得他的两瓣屁股肉频频颤抖，似乎陷入了无限高潮。

卧室内啪啪声结束之际，一声长叹响起。

“肖战。”

“往后无论是第十九年，二十九年。直到我死的那天，我都会一直陪着你。”

“我爱你。”

这世上大抵是没有什么比相爱的人灵肉交融更为美好的事情了。

14.

大年初一，又是新的一年的开端。

刚一睁眼便看见王一博连眉心都写着餍足的睡脸。肖战拖着疲惫却干爽的身体，小心翼翼地将横在自己腰上的手臂挪开，又帮他掩了掩被子，起身下了床。

冰箱里还有昨天包好的饺子。

肖战起锅烧了水，等待着水开。身上穿着王一博随手搭在沙发上的卫衣外套，指尖攥了攥袖口，忍不住低头望着水呆呆地笑。

承认喜欢，承认爱一个人。

其实，好像也没有那么难。

王一博迷迷糊糊之间摸到身旁一片冰凉，猛地从梦里清醒过来。抓着头发四周环绕一圈，似乎在确认昨夜是不是一场美好却易碎的梦。当听到外面厨房传来咕噜咕噜的水开声，终于踏下心来随便拽了套衣服出了门。

当他走到厨房门外时，便看见他从年少时便放在心尖儿上放了好多好多年的人，呆愣愣的看着一锅烧开了的水走着神。窗外隐隐约约洒下的阳光给他镀上了一层金边，跟当年背对着阳光朝他张开怀抱问他要不要跟他回家的身影慢慢重合在一起。

就是那时候，这道光便种在了王一博心上。

慢慢地生根发芽，悠悠地成长结藤。

终于在昨晚，开出一朵花儿来。

15.

王一博冲上去抱住他的同时，替他关了火。

咕噜咕噜的水泡声终于停下来，四周安静得只剩两个人的呼吸，还有那心脏咚咚的跳跃声。

“王一博..”

“嗯，我在。”

“你会撒手吗？”

“不会，永远不会。”

就像你一样，无论我做什么，都不会放开我的手。

温柔缱绻的情话只讲给最心爱的人听。

他拖着肖战的屁股将他环在腰上，就像小时候自己跌倒了被抱在怀里的模样。现在他长大了，终于可以轮到他照顾他了。温柔地、轻轻地，颠着他最心爱的宝贝。一下又一下的，告诉他，他在自己心里的份量。

突然他想起，笑着将头埋近肖战耳边。

“来~叫老公。”

肖战似乎回想起什么，噗的一下笑出了声。

笑眯了的眼睛里有着星辰大海。

“.....想的美。”

小白眼儿狼终于长大成人，变成大白眼儿狼了。

至于什么方面嘛，只有相爱的人知道。


End file.
